I want Kisses too!
by PsychoHaired
Summary: Oneshot Hermione is giving out kisses? Ron wants one too! A Valentine's Day mini fic.


"**I want a Kiss too!"**

_By: Hewtab_

_A/N- My submission for Prophecy 2007's Valentine's Day Contest _

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall eating breakfast amongst excited chatter and giggles. It was February the 14th and Hogwarts had risen to the occasion, decorating the halls with red, white and pink hearts. It seemed as though every girl in Hogwarts was caught in a dream like state, drifting about the halls sighing at anything and everything remotely romantic. The boys just shook their heads in discontent, complaining about how absurd the muggle holiday was. Harry joined the other boys, brushing off some spare confetti that had just fluttered down onto his shoulder with slight annoyance.

"Happy Valentine's Day Harry!" Hermione walked over to him with a big smile on her face. "Here," she pressed a small present in the palm of his hand.

Harry looked at it and smiled back, though not quite as enthusiastically. "Er… thanks! Happy Valentine's to you too"

"Where's Ron?" she looked around with a slight frown.

Harry shrugged.

"Oh well, I have class so I'll see you later" She waved goodbye and headed off.

Harry brushed some more confetti out of his food.

A few minutes later, Ron joined Harry at the table, shoveling mountains of bacon and eggs onto his plate. "Morning mate" Ron greeted, shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth and looked over at the small present Hermione had left behind. "What's that thing?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked at Ron and then at the small foil-wrapped candy sitting on the table. "Oh! Hermione gave me a Kiss for Valentine's Day"

Ron dropped his fork and stood up abruptly "She did WHAT!?" , the colour drained from his face, "Hermione _kissed _you?" he said unsteadily.

"No! No of course not Ron! Don't be ridiculous" Harry laughed at his expression and picked up the little foil-wrapped present. "She gave me a Kiss, a Hershey Kiss"

Ron looked confused.

"It's muggle chocolate"

"Oh" he sat down, looking embarrassed. "All right then" he grumbled onto his plate, ears growing slightly pink.

After finishing breakfast in awkward silence, Harry and Ron headed towards Green House number three. They met up halfway with Seamus and Dean.

"Hello guys" Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry, Ron"

Harry took out his Hershey Kiss and unwrapped it.

"Oh hey, Hermione gave you one of those too?" Dean asked.

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

"It's chocolate" Harry laughed and popped it into his mouth.

"Sweet!" Dean unwrapped his too and ate it. Seamus did the same.

"Is it good?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, way better than Chocolate Frogs" Seamus said, Harry agreed.

"Really?" Ron looked at them in interest.

They reached the Greenhouses and went inside. Ron and Harry took their usual spots next to Neville. Harry and Ron noticed he too had gotten a Hershey Kiss. Ron drooped slightly, mumbling something along the lines of "I want one too…". Harry stifled a laugh and stared determinedly at the love-apple bearing rosebushes they were supposed to re-pot.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As the day went on, Harry and Ron spotted more and more people enjoying their chocolate Kiss. Each time Ron spotted a foil-covered piece of chocolate he'd sink into a sullen mood, mumbling things like "Hermione" and "Not fair". Ron at last seemed to brighten up when they finally met Hermione for lunch.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said cheerily, sticking out his hand.

She looked at him quizzically and shook it.

"Er…" Ron looked down at his feet mumbling incoherently as Harry tried very, very hard not to laugh.

After eating lunch the trio headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room to enjoy their free period. On the way they met the Creevy brothers, where Hermione stopped and gave them each a Hershey Kiss. Ron groaned at this and stalked off the Common Room alone, muttering "I can't believe it…Creevy… Kiss too? …Not fair!"

Hermione walked next to Harry and looked at him oddly. "What's wrong with him?"

Harry burst out laughing and left Hermione to hurry after Ron. Harry shook his head in amusement, watching Hermione going up Gryffindor Tower.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ron plopped down on his usual armchair moodily, glowering at the fire.

"Ron?" Hermione peeked her head inside. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." She walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

Ron mumbled something about chocolates.

"What?"

"I said I wanted a Kiss too," he mumbled louder.

Hermione laughed, "You're such a prat Ronald"

"Stop laughing! You gave kisses to all those other blokes! It's not fair" he stood up and scowled.

"I'm sorry Ron, I ran out of chocolate" she showed him the empty bag.

He looked moodily back at her.

"…However," she said hesitantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly. "I suppose you can still have a kiss" she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck.

Ron stood still for a moment and grinned like a fool.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ron pulled his pajamas on and jumped in his bed.

"So, did Hermione finally give you a Kiss?" Harry asked.

"Yeah"

"Was it better than Chocolate Frogs?" Dean asked.

"Loads" Ron grinned and went to sleep.

_**The End!**_

Disclaimer: None of the Characters are mine and neither is the chocolate brand.


End file.
